


Underappreciated Uncle Chat

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "What why did I make this what the fuck? What is wrong with me?", (even though I know there's so much wrong with me XD), Ever just make something then find it later after forgetting about it and go, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Imma just post this and pretend it never happened, Online Friendship, Team as Family, Team uncles I guess, chat fic, that's what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Added to chat Underappreciated team Uncles: Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go, It’s Dat Boi, ShinjiLibro, EhNoShita, How about Norita, KiNoShita, Asasaveme, KenjiAF, Satoriii, EitaSemi, JackofAllTrades, KaicatI... don't even know





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> IDK what this is I just found it in google docs.

**Added to chat Underappreciated team Uncles: Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go, It’s Dat Boi, ShinjiLibro, EhNoShita, How about Norita, KiNoShita, Asasaveme, KenjiAF, Satoriii, EitaSemi, JackofAllTrades, Kaicat**

 

**EitaSemi:** What the fuck is this and why am I here?

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** Wow much salt, many setter

**EhNoShita:** What’s this for?

**KenjiAF:** And I am included why?

**It’s Dat Boi:** We are all team parents, but behind the team parents.

**Asasaveme:** What??

**ShinjiLibro:** He means we fit the team parent mold, but we aren’t the actual team parents.

**How about Norita:** Oh I get it.

**EitaSemi:** I still don’t get it.

**KiNoShita:** Like Karasuno has Sugamomma and Dadchi

**It’s Dat Boy:** Seijoh has Iwaizumi

**Satoriii:** Shiratorizawa has Wakatoshi as the quietly supportive dad

**KenjiAF:** And at Dateko we have Momiwa

**EitaSemi:** I thought Moniwa left?

**KenjiAF:** I thought so too. But the third years  _ keep coming back _

**JackofAllTrades:** I understand, third years from other schools are here.

**Kaicat:** Oh is that where Kuroo dragged Yaku? Sorry

**JackofAllTrades:** Don’t mind. I pity the actual team moms right now. Akaashi and Yaku look exhausted doing damage control

**JackofAllTrades:** And we just have to deal w/ the first years

**EhNoShita:** Who are you? All of you? And why do I have to be here?

**KenjiAF:** Damn savage

**ShinjiLibro:** *gasp* You can’t just ask people why they’re here

**It’s Dat Boi:** We’ve raised you well

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** *wipes tear* Our meme son

**EhNoShita:** No offence intended I’m genuinely confused.

**EitaSemi:** Good.

**Satoriii:** Well soomeone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. I wonder if it has something to do with a certain kohai setter~

**EitaSemi:** Tendou I will end you

**EhNoShita:** Seriously thuogh?

**How about Norita:** “thuogh”

**KiNoShita:** “thuogh”

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** “thuogh”

**It’s Dat Boi:** “thuogh”

**ShinjiLibro:** “thuogh”

**KenjiAF:** “thuogh”

**JackofAllTrades:** “though”

**JackofAllTrades:** Shit

**Asasaveme:** ???

**Kaicat:** (I’ll stop them) Kai Nobuyaku, third year at Nekoma

**Asasaveme:** (Thank you) Asahi Azumane, third year at Karasuno

**JackofAllTrades:** Akinori Konoha, third year at Fukurodani

**Satoriii:** Satori Tendou, third year at Shiratorizawa

**EitaSemi:** Eita Semi, third year at Shiratorizawa

**KenjiAF:** Kenji Futakuchi, second year at Dateko

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** Takahiro Hanamaki, third year at Aoba Josai but I’ll answer to Takahiro Matsukawa

**It’s Dat Boi:** (Babe)

**It’s Dat Boi:** Issei Matsukawa, third year at Aoba Josai but I’ll answer to Issei Hanamaki

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** (Babe)

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** (Wait)

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** (We just traded last names)

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** Nvmd I’m Takahiro Hanamaki Issei you’re taking my last name

**It’s Dat Boi:** Alright

**It’s Dat Boi:** (This doesn’t affect our honeymoon does it?)

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** (Nope, our plans stay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

**It’s Dat Boi:** ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

**ShinjiLibro:** Shinji Watari, second year at Seijoh (Stop there are children here)

**Here comes my ‘Hiro watch him go:** (You second years are the youngest)

**It’s Dat Boi:** (‘Hiro we can’t corrupt the children)

**EhNoShita:** (too late) Chikara Ennoshita, second year at Karasuno

**How about Norita:** Kazuhito Narita, second year at Karasuno

**KiNoShita:** Hisashi Kinoshita, second year at Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are avien-writes and cheetahleopard, I'm also part of @thewritersquad


End file.
